


Breathe In, Breathe Out.

by CapturedHonestPureAffection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and louis really fucking likes niall, there's not much to say, they are uni students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedHonestPureAffection/pseuds/CapturedHonestPureAffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has been awing over Niall for weeks, the cute blond Irish lad in his Music class, he finally decides he's going to go after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In, Breathe Out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really getting into Nouis, idk. It's an awesome ship. I keep taking prompts people give me on tumblr, and I don't think I'll stop.
> 
> No beta or anything so I'm sorry for any mistakes I may have not caught.
> 
>  
> 
> [And this is my Tumblr](http://sunshine-lilo.tumblr.com/)

Five weeks, three days and half a class and Louis has only managed to speak to Niall four fucking times, each time was short and quick, he managed to get the others name and that was about it. Louis felt like he was going to bash his head against his textbook, he knows he could charm the other, he was Louis for god's sake but each time he managed to wound himself up to speak to Niall he got these jitters, his stomach started to turn and his hands went a little hot and sweaty.

 

He knew this was a crush, a really strong one, maybe even an obsession(Harry says it definitely is) and normally it would pass in two weeks but he has been at this for a month and some change, he didn't feel like he was getting anywhere, anytime soon.

 

Niall sat two rows in front of him and was blocked more than half the class by Harry's unruly curls being pushed back in the ridiculous quiff. He was tentative some days while others Louis could see the glow of his cell phone as he texted under the table. He was bright and laughed a lot, first one in and last one out as if even the few extra seconds could help him learn more. Niall was literal sunshine and music notes and god, his shoulder to waist ration was ridiculous.

 

On this particular hot day Niall had decided to wear a white sleeveless tank with a pair of knee short jeans and Louis was positive that someone was out to get him because NIall's arms were as lean as he thought them to be and when he made a fist his biceps would suddenly become larger and bulge out attractively.

 

Rubbing his hand over his face Louis tries to pay attention back to the professor but it was hard, just knowing that Niall was so close that he could see some of the birthmarks flecked over his arm and neck, he could count them if he squinted enough.

 

Ripping the edge of his paper he scrunches it into a ball and hits Harry on the back of the neck to get his attention. The younger male lets out a whine before he turns around, Louis quick to signal the other to move to the fucking side so he could have a better look at NIall. Harry already knew the drill and scooted his chair closer to Zayn's as much as he could without invading Zayn's personal space. Louis sent the other a thumbs up as he scooted up closer to his desk, leaning over the desk and trying to seem as if he was just trying to focus on the board though he was more focused on the soft sweeps of Niall's blond hair and how it fades nicely off to his natural brown.

 

Taking a second Louis glanced around the room to make sure no one was looking at him or in his general direction before he slipped his hand under the table and pressed the palm against his cock to keep it settled. Louis felt like an absolute perv, Niall was doing nothing, nothing at all and here Louis was, dick twitching in interest.

 

"Gorgeous" Louis mutters, eyes narrowing down on Niall. Harry turns his head, having heard the low voice,"Did you say something Louis?" he asked, catching Niall's attention and he tilted his head back rather than turning it around. If Louis thought Niall was good looking standing up right, he was just as beautiful upside down, fringe swept away from his face and a pencil in his mouth, presumably being chewed on.

 

Louis slowly shakes his head and rubs his thumb over the edge of his binder. Harry thinks it's enough of an answer and turns around but Niall, Niall stays with his head tilted far enough back and his eyes focused on Lou before a smile etches its way across his face and Louis feels his heart pick up speed.

 

Louis thinks that he made NIall smile, at least he pretends that he had, it'll do good for his self esteem.

 

It helps him build up a case in his head on why he should ask Niall to hang out after class, or maybe, if he feels ballsy enough he could get the blondes number as well.

 

I can fucking do it, I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm Tommo, I can do this. I will do this. Louis thinks to himself and at that moment the teachers alarm sounds off and people start to get their items ready and all Louis could think now was Hell no, I fucking can't.

 

The inner turmoil inside of his head starts to run a little wild and before he realizes it the room is nearly empty and Niall, as usual, is taking his sweet time packing his stuff into his back, paper by paper into folders and pens going into, wait, is that a pencil case? How cute can Niall fucking get?

 

Gathering all of his papers and shoving them into his bag Louis squares his shoulders and sets it in stone that he is going to talk to Niall.

Slinging his back over one shoulder Louis makes his way down the few steps till he's at the aisle Niall sits at and taps the other on the shoulder, smile charming and eyes narrowed,"Hey mate, was wondering if I could check your notes out, kinda been zoning out in class" Louis says smoothly.

 

"Sure mate, could I get em back tomorrow?" Niall ask as he digs back into his bag.

 

"Don't need to borrow em' for so long, maybe we could go to the cafe north from here and I could rewrite some notes" Louis offers rather quickly, not wanting to settle in with just another short conversation, if he could even call this that.

 

Niall suddenly smirks, the quirk of his lip curving into his cheek and a small, small dimple forms, gentle and softly caved in unlike Harry's.

 

"Don't you want them all? It's better to not paraphrase what has already been paraphrased." Niall says slowly, closing his bag once again with the loose leaf papers with his hand writing scribbled over it in his hand, a pen in the other.

 

Louis freezes, unsure on how to respond back to the other.

 

"I mean, yeah I guess" Louis answers shortly, deciding to back out from asking the other again or pursuing.

 

"How about you take my notes, and my number so you can ask me again to go out but this time as a proper date, took you rather long enough" Niall says calmly as he scribbles his number onto a sticky note and presses it against Louis chest before he winks, passing Louis his notes as well before he walks off.

 

And at that moment Louis realizes that he wasn't as cautious as he thought he had been, nor was he as smooth but he did have Niall's number and that in itself was a win.


End file.
